Kai Chisaki
|birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair=Light Brown |eye= |quirk= Overhaul |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Yakuza Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death Villain |affiliation=Eight Precepts of Death |debut= Chapter 115 |voice= |image gallery = Yes }} ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 151, Page 15 also known as the villain Overhaul, is a yakuza and the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Page 3 He serves as one of the main antagonists of the Internship Arc. Appearance Overhaul looks like a typical man in his 20's, with short, brownish hair and eyes that are often bloodshot. He wears a green coat with a furry collar as well as a pair of disposable medical gloves. His most distinctive feature is an orange, beak-shaped mask reminiscent of a plague doctor. When he uses his Quirk, he appears to get rashes through his entire body. Personality Overhaul appears to be insane, believing that everybody around him is sick. He seems to see the world of Quirks and Heroes as a world filled with disease that he calls 'Hero Syndrome'. He appears to despise any acts of kindness and altruistic behaviour, as he sees it as some sort of illness that had been brought about due to the Heroes in society. He also seems to outright hate Quirks, wanting to use Quirk Destroying bullets as a way to bring people down by destroying their Quirks. He seems to suffer from mysophobia, showing worry when around unclean places. Overhaul despises being touched by other people.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Page 13 As a leader of his organization, Overhaul is levelheaded and possesses a strategic mindset. According to a conversation with Twice, Overhaul seems to be nice at first. Whether he is acting or behaving genuinely, Overhaul does possess polite mannerisms when he is not agitated and thinking straight. This is evident from his meeting with Mirio and Izuku. He will speak to others in a very composed manner, and display very good social skills in the required situation. However when he's aggravated, Overhaul will become extremely violent and does not discriminate if his victims are villains or not. When he is touched, he will display a very sinister and dark side to his personality, before lashing out with his Quirk. He is willing to use his own subordinates as human shields.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 14-16 Overhaul apparently has plans to become the next ruler of the underworld, going directly against Shigaraki but is also willing to use Shigaraki's influence as a way to further his own plans.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Page 8 History Overhaul is a yakuza, being part of an organization that, along with several others, ruled the underworld in the past. With the rise and prominence of heroes, in particular All Might, those organizations started crumbling down and the remnants who were not arrested were forced to live under constant surveillance. Overhaul, thus, is described as part of a "dying species".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Internship Arc Overhaul and some of his subordinates are first seen destroying the getaway vehicle of Team Reservoir Dogs. He comments on how weird it is that a group of adults teamed up just to steal a cash register from a store, and declares that they were sick.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 12-14 Overhaul is later approached by Twice. After talking with one another, Overhaul asks Twice to meet Tomura Shigaraki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 124 Overhaul enters the League of Villains' hideout, but is unimpressed with Tomura and his members as well as his unclean hideout. Overhaul explains to the League of Villains that with All For One's downfall, someone will eventually become the next ruler of the underworld. However, Tomura replies that he will become the next underworld ruler after he gather more members and crush the current Hero society. Overhaul asks Tomura if he has a plan, to which Tomura responds that he thought Overhaul wanted to join them. Overhaul is disappointed that Tomura does not have a plan to achieve his objective and laments that he wasted the potential of Stain, Muscular, and Moonfish. Overhaul reveals that he wants the League of Villains to join him so that he can teach them the proper way to run an organization and use them to gain financial capital so that he can get one step closer to becoming the next underworld ruler. However, Magne rejects this proposal and magnetizes Overhaul, bringing him into Magne's range. Magne hits Overhaul on the head with her weapon, to which Overhaul responds by touching Magne. Overhaul's physical contact causes Magne to blow up, much to the League of Villains' shock. Overhaul blames the League for throwing the first punch and dislikes the blood running down his face. Mr. Compress charges forward and touches Overhaul but his quirk does not activate due to being shot in the arm. Overhaul is enraged that he has been touched and severs Mr. Compress's left arm by blowing it up. Furious, Tomura dashes to Overhaul and prepares to decay him. Overhaul calls for a human shield. Tomura touches Overhaul's subordinate instead which causes Tomura to disintegrate the subordinate. Suddenly, Overhaul's subordinates crash in. Seeing that both of their organizations have suffered casualties with the deaths of their respective members, Overhaul ceases fighting and will talk to Tomura again after he calms down. Himiko Toga and Twice want to kill Overhaul for murdering Magne, but an equally angry Tomura stops them. As he walks out, Overhaul throws a business card at Tomura's feet and tells Tomura to call him again after he has calmed down and thought about the organization he wants to build.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125 The following weekend, Overhaul chases after Eri and unintentionally bumps into Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata. Chisaki apologizes to Izuku for his daughter's behavior because she gets carried away with her fun and games. Mirio tells Izuku that he forgot to put his mask on. As Mirio apologizes to Chisaki, Izuku is aggravated by his mistake of letting Chisaki know that he and Mirio know each other, which will make Sir Nighteye's job more difficult. Izuku acts innocuously to correct his mistake while Mirio identifies Chisaki as a member of the Eight Precepts of Death due to his mask, to which Chisaki states not to pay heed to his mask as he simply dislikes dirt. Chisaki mentions that he has never seen the two of them before and wonders if they are rookies due to their youth. Mirio replies that they are indeed rookies. Chisaki asks Mirio the Hero office he is affiliated with and Mirio replies that they are still students participating in field training. Mirio and Izuku prepare to leave, but Eri tells Izuku not to leave as she starts shedding tears. Izuku tells Chisaki that his daughter is frightened by something, to which Chisaki replies that he scolded her. However, Izuku is not convinced since Eri is clutching onto him tightly and suspects that there is more than meets the eye. Izuku asks about the bandages, which Overhaul replies that Eri falls down a lot, but Izuku is still not convinced as she is completely frightened and finds the situation to be unnatural. Chisaki politely asks Izuku to not impose his idea of normal on other's families while Mirio tries convincing Izuku to leave since many people have different dispositions. Izuku breaks the ice and asks Overhaul what he is doing to the girl. Chisaki gives in and tells the Heroes to follow him as his situation with his daughter is an embarrassing topic. Chisaki, Mirio, and Izuku holding Eri follow Chisaki into the alley. Chisaki comments that his daughter defies him all the time and finds understanding children to be quite difficult especially when it comes to considering the kind of person they want to become. Izuku and Mirio see Chisaki removing his glove and has killer intent. Suddenly, Eri runs to her father, causing Chisaki to stop removing his glove. Chisaki apologizes to Izuku and Mirio for Eri's tantrum and thanks them for listening to his worries. Chisaki wishes the Heroes good luck as he leaves with Eri. Mirio stops Izuku from going after Eri while commenting that Chisaki used his killer intent to make Eri listen to him. Mirio asks Izuku to respects Sir Nighteye's orders because chasing Chisaki too far will make him harder to catch. At his hideout, Chisaki comments on Eri's sickly behavior and asks Chrono to prepare a bath as his subordinate apologizes for letting Eri out of his sight. However, Chisaki is not interested in the subordinate's excuse and kills the subordinate with his Quirk, telling Chrono to clean up as well. Chrono prepares to carry out his leader's orders while Chisaki comments that all people are sick with Hero Syndrome. Chisaki wants Eri to stop being selfish as she is the key to his entire plan. Chisaki shows her an experimentation lab and asks her to no longer sully his hands. A few days later, both Chisaki and Tomura Shigaraki meet face to face once again, this time in a room beneath the Eight Precepts of Death's headquarters. Mimic asks Tomura if what he said on the phone the other day was true; that he would side with them depending on the conditions. Tomura puts his foot on the table and states that their villain organizations' motives align; Chisaki wants to use the influence of the League of Villains' name while he wants to expand their influence. Chisaki asks Tomura to put his foot off the table, but Tomura defiantly says that he should be bowing before him in respect. Tomura tells Chisaki that the League of Villains do not answer to anyone and they move however they like, but that the League of Villains are willing to work with anyone in a "joint venture". Chisaki asks if this is the only condition, to which Tomura states there is another condition: Chisaki must tell him about his plan since he cannot give his organization's name for a worthless scheme. Tomura reaches into his coat for something. Suddenly, Chronostasis, Chisaki's right-hand man, puts his gun at Tomura's head while Mimic uses his Quirk and grabs Tomura on the head. Chisaki orders Chronostasis and Mimic to leave Tomura alone as he willingly came to their hideout to discuss the future. Chronostasis and Mimic obey their leader's command. Tomura pulls out what seems to be a tranquilizing bullet and says that Atsuhiro was no longer able to use his Quirk after the bullet was fired onto him, he then asks if Chisaki's plan has something to do with it. Chisaki replies that he is going to destroy justice. Chisaki comments that he heard that All For One controlled others by taking their Quirks; his plan brushes up on that approach a little bit and notes that all the preparations are proceeding according to plan. A few days later, after a meeting regarding the Eight Precepts of Death, the heroes have decided to raid theirs headquarters in order to save Eri. Inside his headquarters, Chisaki notes that the heroes have come. Quirk and Abilities Overhaul: Chisaki's Quirk allows him to disassemble and reassemble objects through physical contact. When he touched Magne, the entire upper half of her body was obliterated, reducing it to nothing but blood.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Paes 10-11 He seems to be able to control the level of destruction this causes to a certain degree, as when he used it on Mr. Compress, he only destroyed his arm, whereas Magne was utterly eradicated. He regularly wears gloves to curb his power's effects, hinting this could also mean Chisaki has no control over the activation of his Quirk. Sir Nighteye assumes that Chisaki's Quirk is responsible for the healing of the Team Reservoir Dogs. After feeling intense pain and losing consciousness, they mysteriously came out unscathed and have their chronic illnesses cured.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 130, Page 3 Another attribute of Chisaki's Quirk lies in his ability to reformat the physical shape of whatever his power is affecting, shattering and rearranging the floor beneath his feet into crushing spikes, walls or branching thorns at will.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 151, Page 7 Overall Abilities: Chisaki is very powerful, as he was able to defeat Rappa, who is also powerful in his own right to the point where he overwhelmed a Pro Hero and a U.A student with little effort, five times with no effort. Chisaki was able to hold his own against U.A's strongest student, Mirio Togata, for a long period of time. Physical Abilities: Challenged five times by Rappa and each time Rappa lost despite his speed and strength, implying that Chisaki has high speed and reaction time of his own to be able to accomplish this as his Quirk requires him to touch his opponent for it to take effect. Chisaki's fast reaction time is shown when he was able to evade Mirio Togata's punch, albeit he was left with a scratch on his face. Chisaki also has enhanced durability as he was assaulted by several of Mirio Togata's punches and was able to take them as well as remain fully conscious despite still receiving bad injuries, whereas a simple attack from Mirio was enough to knock out and badly injure two of the Eight Expendables to the point where they could no longer fight. Equipment Mask: Like various of his members, Overhaul wears what resembles to be a bird-like beak plague doctor mask. He claims to wear it because he's sensitive to dust. Gloves: Chisaki wears a pair of gloves along with the rest of his attire. More over he only utilizes his power when he removes them, indicating they serve as a type of limiter on his abilities. In order to keep from obliterating everything he touches. Relationships Eight Precepts of Death Overhaul is the leader of his organization. He does not appear to have a level of respect or care for his subordinates beyond their use. This was evident when he used one of his subordinates as a human shield and chastises another subordinate for being slow. Despite how he treats them, the members appear to value Overhaul as their leader and willing to protect him. Former Head of the Eight Precepts Currently, not much is known about the relationship between the two. However, Chisaki appears to greatly respect him. Chisaki is aware that most of those in the Eight Precepts only stay because of the former boss and not out of love for him, but Chisaki believes that he alone cares about their bedridden boss more than anyone. Chronostasis Chrono is a member of the Eight Precepts of Death and one of the few members Overhaul does not treat like a disposable object. This is most likely because Chronostasis's abilities are of higher use than most of the members which places him as a valuable asset to the organization. Mimic Mimic is a member of the Eight Precepts of Death. Similar to Chronostasis, Mimic is treated as a valued member of Overhaul's organization and not considered expendable. Mimic is incredibly loyal to Overhaul. Despite his stature and being the General Manager of the organization, Mimic accompanies Overhaul during his exploits and protects him from potential threats. Eight Expendables Eri Eri is an important person to Overhaul. Similar to Chronostasis, Overhaul treats her better than most of his other subordinates because of her use. From the information gathered by Nighteye's office, it is assumed Overhaul is using Eri's blood to create and sell his Quirk attacking darts. However, the most disturbing aspect is the theorized process; based on Nighteye's investigation, Overhaul supposedly uses his Quirk to destroy and reassemble Eri in order to mass produce his product. From this supposed treatment, Overhaul truly does not care about Eri as a person (or the fact she is his daughter, supposedly) and only sees the value of her because she is the key to his plans. Eri fears Overhaul, both from his treatment of her to produce his Quirk attacking darts and his killer intent. This fear runs very deep as his killer intent was enough to make her return to his side despite how much she wanted to get away from him. League of Villains Overhaul does not show interest in joining the League of Villains due to their apparent lack of planning. He only sees their influence as a means for his motives. The League initially had interest in Overhaul and his organization before coming into a disagreement when Overhaul brought up his motives. The meeting caused a conflict between the two, resulting in casualties on both sides, further angering the league. Despite this unstable relationship on both sides, Overhaul still saw value in the league and encourages them to figure things out before contacting him again. Overhaul also treats the league with some level of level-headedness and sentiment, as he wanted to bring out the full potential of the league by having them work under him. He only acted violently when the league threw the first punch and apologized to Mr. Compress for destroying his arm. Trivia * Overhaul and Tomura Shigaraki have several similarities: ** Both wear plain clothes and a coat but also have unique masks. ** Both their masks have some connection to their character: *** Tomura's hand has some connection to his father. *** Overhaul's plague-doctor mask parallels his mysophobia. ** Both are succeeding leaders to their organization after a previous leader was toppled. ** Both their Quirks have similar attributes: *** Both require direct contact with their hands to touch their target for their quirks to work. **** However, unlike Tomura who needs all five fingers to activate his quirk, Overhaul appeared to only need a finger at the minimum to use his quirk. **** Also, Tomura's Quirk can disintegrate anything while Overhaul's Quirk can disassemble anything (thus destroying them) as well as reassemble them. *** Both Quirks are destructive in nature to their enemy. **** However, Overhaul's Quirk is able to reassemble objects while Tomura's doesn't. * Overhaul's first encounter with the League of Villains bares similarity to Stain's first encounter with the league. ** Both were committing their own acts of violence before being approached by a member of the league. ** Both had some level of interest for the league before revoking their interest after realizing the league's limits, which led to a conflict between them. ** Both ended their meetings in bad taste with the league. ** Both stated that the league had some form of potential and would see how that grows. Though for Overhaul, that potential is more for his own motives. Quotes *(To Team Reservoir Dogs) You guys have an illness. Illnesses must be cured."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 115, Page 13 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Eight Precepts of Death Category:Yakuza Category:Emitters